sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa anata
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: updt chap 4/Remake/ Berada diantara kemewahan duniawi bukanlah hal yang dapat membuat hidupnya bahagia, rahasia bertebaran dimana-mana, akankah ia menemukan seorang yang benar benar bisa membahagiakannya didunia ini? hanya seorang saja cukup, seorang yang akan ia anggap paling penting melebihi dirinya. warn: Yaoi, many typo(s), smut, OOC sangat, OC maybe, Non-canon, R&R onegai..
1. Chapter 1

**_Sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa anata….._**

Rated : T in this chap

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto,

Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara,

Shikamaru Nara x Inuzuka Kiba,

Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Uchiha Sasuk x ….

Sabaku no Gaara x…..

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, dll maybe

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat,OC, Smut, Song fic, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, and Secret?….

"Mengapa kau melindungi ku selama ini,

kau mungkin telah tersakiti karena aku.

Bermain dengan mu dan terganggu olehmu

Sungguh, aku kejam kepadamu

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukaimu

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu

Aku mencintaimu, bodoh

Aku ingin bersamamu

Aku hanya ingin mengirim kata-kata ini kepada mu dengan jujur dari hatiku"

**CHAPTER 1**

'Hoahmm…'

'Haa… ternyata matahari sudah terbit,' ujarku sambil menggosok-gosokkan jari-jari tanganku di kedua kelopak mataku, meenghilangkan kotoran yang bisa saja ada di sekitar mataku (baca: belekan).

Terdiam sejenak memandang langit yang kini terlihat sedikit gelap namun masih ada nuansa terang dibaliknya. Akupun menuruni ranjang beranjak menuju salah satu almari untuk mengambil sebuah pakaian sederhana. Kukenakan kaos yang tadinya berwarna putih kini telah berubah warna menjadi kekuningan, dengan sebuah celana pendek berwarna coklat pudar. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan-mengenakan pakaian yang terbilang lusuh-itu, akupun merapikan ranjangku, meletakkan gulingku didalam selimut. Kemudian aku melangkah keluar menuju kearah sebuah sungai yang tak jauh dari temapat tinggalku.

Pagi ini, sebelum matahari naik ke takhtanya di atas langit, aku ingin menikmati segarnya air dingin sungai itu yang membasuh tubuhku.

Kupelankan langkah kakiku agar tak membangunkan kedua orang tuaku dan juga saudaraku yang lainnya. Sekilas kulihat jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 5. 45 pagi. Yah, cukup pagi untukku.

Tak sampai beberapa menit aku sudah sampai ke sungai itu, lumayan cepat dai pada jalan kaki, karena aku menggunakan sepeda butut kesayanganku. Kuparkir sepedaku di pohon terdekat, hanya kusenderkan supaya tidak jatuh. Aku berjalan menapaki jalan yang dilapisi rerumputan liar, kulihat pemandangan yang sangat aku sukai di sungai itu, pemandangan pagi yang membuat hatiku damai. Air tenang yang seakan menari-nari seolah mengajakku untuk segera bergabung disana.

Ya, tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritkku didesa ini, desa kelahiranku. Ku rentangka kedua tanganku, menghirup udara pagi yang langsung memasuki rongga paru paruku. Haa.. nyamannya..

Kulepas kaos yang kukenakan tadi, perlahan kuinjakkan kakiku ke tepian air sungai itu. Dingin! Tentu saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu bermain air jika itu yang kalian pikirkan.

Tapi setelah memasukkan beberapa bagian tubuhku kedalam air itu, dinginnya tak begitu terasa lagi, perlahan menjadi sedikit hangat.

'Haa… indahnya, seandainya aku bisa lebih lama lagi berada disini,' gumanku dalam hati. Menenggelamkan kepalaku kedalam air kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi.

'Phuah!' seru ku begitu menghirup udara lagi.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, melihat betapa indahnya suasana pagi ini, lambaian dedaunan yang diiringi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan juga kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger dibeberapa dahan pohon, benar-benar suasana yang sangat menyejukkan hati.

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik menikmati suasana itu, dibelakang tubuhku terdengar bunyi-bunyi gelembung gelembung dari dalam air, perlahan kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk melihat suara aneh itu.

Tak ada siapapun, kosong. Heran, aku tak menemukan apapun kini yang berada dibelakangku.

Aku terdiam, melihat sekali lagi siapa tahu tadi aku melewatkan sesuatu.

Yatta! Ternyata benar, di dekatku kini ada gelembung- gelembung udara yang muncul dari dalam air. Kupasang pose siap siaga, sedikit takut, mungkin itu binatang yang juga ingin menikmati membasuh tubuh di dalam jernihnya air sungai ini.

'Blub..blub.. blub..' gelembung-gelembung itu semakin besar, ku bungkukkan sedikit tubuhku menghadap ke arah gelembung itu, tiba- tiba dari dalam air muncul sesuatu yang sontak membuat aku menjerit.

"KYAAA!" teriakku.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sayang? Bisa kau bangunkan Naruchan? Kurasa ini sudah terlambat untuknya bangun." seru seorang wanita berambut merah kepada seseorang yang berada di halaman rumah kecil itu.

"Baiklah, Kushichan." ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang itu dari halaman rumah, lelaki yang rupanya tengah 'bermain' dengan peliharaan sang putra, seekor katak yang diberi nama Gamabunta. Lelaki itu kemudian beranjak dari sana dan menuju kedalam rumah tepatnya menuju ke sebuah kamar. Lelaki yang bernama Minato ini atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Minato ini berjalan dengan sesekali melantunkan lagu-lagu melankolis kesukaannya.

Iapun telah sampai di depan kamar sang putra.

'Tok..Tok..Tok..' suara ketukan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Minato.

"Naruchan, bangun sayang."ujarnya lembut.

'Hem? Sepi?' batinnya tak mendengar suara sahutan dari kamar sang putra.

"Naru? Tousan buka ya?" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu itu.

"Naru? Naruchan?" ujarnya memanggil nama sang putra.

"…." hening tak ada sahutan dan juga tak ada pergerakan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Naru?" ujarnya kali ini sedikit panik.

Segera disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi ranjang itu, kemudian bola mata birunya kini terbelalak lebar kaget tak menemukan sang putra di atas ranjangnya.

"KUSHICHAN NARUCHAN KITA MENGHILANG!" teriaknya memanggil sang istri yang tengah sibuk didapur, Namikaze Kushina.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Apa-apaan kau Kiba?!" seruku padanya kesal, orang yang mengagetkanku ternyata adalah sahabtku, si penyuka anjing, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hehehe, surprise!" serunya membalas ucapanku.

"Surprise gundulmu! Kau hampir melihatku mati kena serangan jantung, bodoh!" umpatku kesal padanya. Sambil menjitak kepala bersurai coklat itu.

"Hhaa,, apa-apaan kau naru!" balas si pemilik rambut coklat meringis.

"Balasan untukmu karena mengagetkanku." ujarkumasih kesal padanya.

"Hehe, gomen ne Naru," balas kiba cengengesan

"Lain kali awas kau," ancamku padanya

"He, oh ya, tumben aku melihat kau pagi-pagi disini, ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikmati rasanya berendam di sungai ini saat matahari terbit"

"Yakin tak ada alasan lain?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhir sebelum aku kesana," sahutku dengan nada yang sedikit sedih agar ia tidak khawatir terhadap diriku nanti.

"Aku tahu pasti ada alasan lain kan, ternyata benar. Sudahlah jangan sedih, bukankah disana juga ada yang menemanimu. Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya kau keluar dari desa ini."

"Aku tahu kiba, tapi tetap saja, Sulit. Sulit bagiku untuk meninggalkan desa ini, walau, walau ini hanya untuk beberapa tahun."

"Tenang kan masih ada aku?" ujarnya penuh keyakinan diselingi tawanya disela-sela kegiatannya bermain air bersama Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya tentu saja.

"Maksudmu apa? Ck, bisa lebih serius tidak!" kesalku padanya.

"Ok, ok… lalu maumu apa? Ingin dibatalkan?" ucapnya kali ini serius memperhatikan mimik mukaku yang bertekuk tekuk menandakan diriku sedang dalam dilemma mengambil keputusan untuk kedepannya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin tambahan waktu sampai hatiku siap untuk meninggalkan desa ini"

"Sampai kapan? Setahun lagi? Atau 10 tahun lagi? Oh ayolah naru, kalau sampai kau menyiapkan hatimu kesempatan ini akan hilang, musnah begitu saja. Sekarang dengarkan aku, jangan pikirkan apapun lagi, pergilah dan usahakan yang terbaik untuk keluargamu, dan tadi bukankah sudah kukatakan ada aku, jadi kau tenang saja kawan!" ujarnya penuh semangat padaku.

"….." aku terdiam memandang bingung padanya, sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan sahabat baikku itu.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan inkut denganku?!" seruku kaget.

"Tentu kawan." ujarnya mantap.

"Hheei? Kau kenapa naru?" ujarnya setelah melihat sikapku.

"Kib..kibba.. huweeeee arigatou,,, hontouni arigatou… hiks hiks" seruku yang dibarengi dengan terjangan maut (baca: pelukan maut) pada sahabatku itu..

"Hhaahaa.. sudah sudah, bukankah kita sahabat? Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu mengikutimu, itukan janji kecil kita dulu hhe."

"Un, hehe," ujarku sambil mengelap air mataku.

"Jadi,, mumpung kau tadi menerjangku, hehe saatnya pembalasaan yeeiyyyyy," seketika itu juga Kiba + Akamaru menerjangku dan membuatku mengernyitkan dahi pertanda pembalasan sang sahabatku itu kali ini tidak main main, dan sekali lagi aku mengeluarkan suara yang sangat nyaring….

"TIDAKKKK,, KAACHANNNN, TOUCHANNN… TASUKETEEEEEE!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Naruchan, disana hati hati ya, ingat jaga pola makanmu jangan selalu makan ramen, bersihkan kamarmu jangan sampai berantakan, ingat selalu kirimkan surat pada kami, jangan sampai merepotkan Iruka jisan, ingat itu ya musuko, hiks… hiksss. Kaachan akan rindu sekali padamu Naruchan.. hiks…" ucap kushina yang tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan air mata sambil memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

"Huhuhuhu, sudahlah kushichan, jangan menangis, hiks nanti putra kita terlambat berangkat hiks, sudah.." nasehat Minato agar istrinya tidak menangis lagi, tapi malah dirinya sendiri yang mengis walahhh….

"Un, Kaachan juga Touchan jaga diri ya,, Naru pergi dulu, ittekimasu," sahut Naruto

"Jaa, ne musuko… Itterashai, ki o tsukete ne," sahut Kushina dan Minato sambil melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

'Kaachan, Touchan tunggu Naru, Naru pasti pulang untuk membahagiakan Touchan dan Kaachan,, bertahanlah sampai Naru pulang ya aishiteru ne Kaachan Touchan' batin naru dalam hati. Kemudian melangkah menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan untuk menjemputnya.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Nee, iruka jisan…" Tanyaku pada jisanku yang duduk dihadapanku saat ini didalam sebuah mobil yang sangat panjang menurutku.

"Ya, ada apa Naru?" sahut lelaki yang kupanggil dengan Iruka jisan, ya Iruka jisanlah yang nantinya akan menemaniku dan juga akan tinggal dengan diriku dikota yang sekarang menjadi tujuanku, yaitu Konoha

"Umm, apakah….. ah tidak apa apa Iruka jisan" ujarku padanya.

"Ee? Kenapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya padaku karena pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan langsung kutahan.

"Tidak, tidak ada jisan, hanya mungkin aku merasa belum terbiasa dengan." ujarku ambigu.

"Tenang saja, jisan akan menemanimu, bukankah itu gunanya jisan disampingmu dan juga dia," ujarnya seolah tahu apa yang aku maksudkan dan tentunya sambil menunjuk sahabatku yang tengah asyik dengan alamnya sendiri disebelahku.

"Hehe, ya jisan..Tsk, aku heran bisa bisanya Kiba tidur ditengah perjalanan seperti ini." ujarku pelan sambil memandang kearah sahabatku itu.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mungkin dia kelelahan, tapi jisan bersyukur dengan adanya dia disini jisan rasa Naru tak akan kesepian lagi bukan begitu?" Tanya iruka seolah mengerti akan pikiranku.

"Un, ya setidaknya aku tak akan begitu merasa tak nyaman disana nanti," balasku dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahku dan tentu saja menambah unsur manis di wajah berbalut kulit tan ini.

"Anoo, jisan, apakah orang orang disana baik-baik seperti di desa? Apakah naru bisa akrab dengan mereka jisan?" Tanyaku akhirnya namun dengan sedikit terlukis kecemasan di raut wajahku.

"Selama jisan disana mereka baik, sangat baik malah, makanya jisan betah disana, dan juga disana ada seorang anak yang mungkin membutuhkan anak sepertimu." jawab Iruka jisan dengan senyum seolah mengatakan semua akan baik baik saja.

"Mm, kenapa jisan bilang anak itu butuh anak yang seperti diriku?" Tanyaku sedikit bingung pada ucapan Iruka jisan.

"Mmm… mungkin itu hanya insting jisan, karena jisan rasa anak sepertimu yang bisa membuatnya jadi lebih baik" ujarnya sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, memandang diriku.

"Apakah dia menderita disana jisan?" kali ini sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya kelepasan untuk kutanyakan.

"Lebih tepatnya kesepian, Naru. Ya sudah nanti kalau kamu bertemu dengannya, kamu pasti mengerti, karena kamu anak yang baik, ya kan?" ujarnya dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.

"Hum, tentu saja jisan, aku anak yang super duper baik, hehhehe" balasku diiringi dengan cengiran lebarku.

"Istirahatlah, perjalanan kita masih jauh, nanti kalau sudah sampai akan jisan bangunkan."

"Baik jisan, oyasumi," ujarku kemudian menyamankan dudukku dan memejamkan mataku perlahan ditemani hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

'Aku menaruh harapan itu padamu, Naruto.' batin iruka yang sedang memandangi wajah tertidur keponakannya yang terlihat damai…

**::Tsuzuku::**

**Yuhuuuu…. ^^**

**sebelumnya numpang balas review sebelumnya dulu ya:**

**BlackXX: yaps ini udah "Ku" remake hehe, gimana? ga apa-apa, ga nyinggung kok, emang pas itu cuma sekedar ngepublish fic iseng-iseng yang "Ku" buat hehe makanya mungkin ga sepangjang fic yang sekarang hehe. Hem, boleh nanya? maksudnya kalimat yang ini apa ya,"** **sekali-sekali buat yang rate M naru-channya GS dong" maaf kalau "Ku " kurang mengerti maksudnya black san, hehe.. ya tapi "Ku" usahain deh. oh ya makasi udah ngereview ya,, ^^**

**Yosshhhhh, minna…**

**Oh ya, ini remake dari fic pertama yang "Ku" buat….**

**Ceritanya tetep sama tapi mungkin lumayan banyak perubahan yang terjadi didalamnya, **

**hehe…**

**Selamat mereview dan terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. hehehe…**

**akhir kata **

**Jaa, nee…**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa anata….._**

Rated : T in this chap

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto,

Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara,

Shikamaru Nara x Inuzuka Kiba,

Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Uchiha Sasuk x ….

Sabaku no Gaara x…..

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, dll maybe

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat,OC, Smut, Song fic, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, and Secret?….

"Mengapa kau melindungi ku selama ini,

kau mungkin telah tersakiti karena aku.

Bermain dengan mu dan terganggu olehmu

Sungguh, aku kejam kepadamu

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukaimu

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu

Aku mencintaimu, bodoh

Aku ingin bersamamu

Aku hanya ingin mengirim kata-kata ini kepada mu dengan jujur dari hatiku"

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hhaa, membosankan.." ungkap seorang pemuda berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna coklat tersebut yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji, putra sulung dari orang terkaya kedua di kota konoha. Pemuda yang kini tengah bersandar pada sebuah sofa di ruangan pribadi milik mereka-masih ada empat orang terkaya lainnya selain dia- orang terkaya di Konoha. Tentunya bersama dengan teman temannya yang lain juga.

"Apanya? Aku rasa hanya kau seorang yang merasa bosan," sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang membuat wajah berparas putih tersebut nampak manis sekaligus tampan, ya putra bungsu dari orang terkaya dengan peringkat ketiga di konoha, pemuda yang bernama lengkap, Sabaku No Gaara.

"Tsk mendokusei na omae wa," siapa lagi kalau bukan si rusa yang mengeluarkan jurus ampuh berupa satu kata "mendokusei" dalam setiap tanggapannya. Pemegang kategori terkaya di peringkat ke empat di konoha yaitu, Shikamaru Nara.

"Ma, ma, ma…. Aku punya berita untuk kalian, mau tahu?" ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk ruangan yang terlihat mewah dan luas itu, seorang yang selalu membawa buku kecil berjudul "bagaimana cara berekspresi" itu mendekati ketiga orang yang tengah bersantai di ruangan tersebut. Pemuda bernama Danzo Sai ini adalah orang terkaya di urutan kelima di Konoha.

"Memang berita apa yang kau bawa kemari bocah?" Tanya Neji sedikit penasaran, masih mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai disofa itu.

"Khukhukhu… Kalau kalian tahu, aku rasa kalian akan sedikit kaget" ucapnya lagi masih setia memegang sang buku tercinta.

"Sudahlah, berita apa yang akan kau ceritakan pada kami Sai? " ungkap Gaara tak kalah penasaran dengan berita bawaan sang teman yang selalu tersenyum tanpa henti itu.

"Berita tentang 'Dia'." ujarnya dengan penekanan kata 'dia' diakhir kalimat.

"APAA?" kaget ketiga pemuda yang tengah bersantai tersebut tentu saja minus Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu tentang 'dia?' Apakah dia akan kembali? Kapan? " antusias sang pemuda berambut panjang.

"Hahaha, R.A.H.A.S.I.A….Hm, kalau kalian ingin tahu aku ingin hadiah dari kalian, bagaimana?" sahut Sai masih dengan wajah tersenyumnya itu.

"Ck, sudah kuduga, kali ini apa yang akan kau inginkan ha?" balas Gaara dugaannya tepat.

"My, my, my, Bagaimana kalau ruangan di sebelah laboratorium di lantai 3 milikmu itu Gaara chan?" ujarnya memandang kearah Gaara.

"Ck, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu muka hantu, dan untuk apa kau menginginkan ruangan itu ha?" ujar Gaara yang rupanya sedikit kesal.

"Xuxuxu, tentu saja untuk sesuatu yang berguna untukku nanti hahaha, Jadi bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah Gaara, berikan saja, mungkin informasi ini akan sangat menarik untuk kita,"bujuk Neji

"Ok, ok. Kau boleh mengambil ruangan itu, besok akan aku berikan kuncinya padamu. Lalu apa informasinya"

"Kesini, dekatkan kuping kalian, karena aku tidak mau informasi ini sampai terbongkar," ucap Sai sambil memberikan gesture agar teman temannya mendekat padanya.

"….." hening sejenak

"Kapan?" Tanya Gaara pada Sai setelah acara pembeberan informasi yang authorpun tak tahu hehhehe

"Hmm, kurasa nanti sore" jawab Sai dengan santai

"APPUUAAAA?" teriak Gaara dan Neji ooc..

"Dasar kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi hah? Kau taukan kalau kita telat maka 'dia' pasti akan menenggelamkan kita di laut antartika, dasar bodoh kau Danzo Saiiii!" teriak Gaara ooc, seketika berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan tergesa gesa.

"Hhoaaahhmmm,, mendokusei.." ucap Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya heran melihat tingkah ooc kedua temannya itu.

"Ayoo bangun Shika, kau juga harus ikut!" ucap Neji yang langsung saja menarik Shikamaru mengejar Gaara diikuti oleh Sai dibelakang mereka.

"Aku tak tanggung kalau 'dia' ngamuk seperti waktu itu Sai, ini semua gara gara dirimu, dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" umpat Gaara tak henti-hentinya pada Sai sambil berlari menuju tempat parkir, menuju ke mobilnya, dan berharap waktu takkan cepat berlalu.

"Ya,ya, maaf" ucap Sai dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa dosanya pada Gaara.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"PRAANGGG!" terdengar suara pecahan barang dari dalam kamar di salah satu manor orang terkaya nomor satu di Konoha, yaitu manor milik keluarga Uchiha. Ya siapa lagi yang tidak kenal akan keluarga terkaya yang menempati peringkat nomor satu di kota Konoha ini. Keluarga yang didalamnya menyimpan banyak sekali misteri.

"PRAANGGG! BRUKKK!BRAKK!PRANGGG!" terdengar lagi suara dentingan logam yang beradu dengan kerasnya tembok ataupun mungkin lantai yang ada didalam kamar salah satu putra keluarga Uchiha. Bukan stress, gila, psikopat atau yang lainnya yang dimiliki oleh putra bungsu keluarga ini. Namun karena kekesalan yang tiba-tiba memuncak, dan hanya dengan melampiaskan pada benda-benda yang berada di sekelilingnyalah yang dapat setidaknya meredam beberapa persentase kemarahan sang pemuda.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tu..tuan muda… apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang maid yang bekerja di mansion itu.

"…." hening tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari sang tuan yang berada dalam kamar tersebut.

"Tuan muda, bisakah anda buka pintunya? Biarkan kami masuk tuan. Kami takut terjadi apa-apa pada tuan," kata maid itu lagi berusaha untuk mengubah jalan pikiran tuannya yang kini entah akan bertindak nekad didalam kamar itu yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

"Benar tuan, tolong buka pintunya tuan, kami takut terjadi apa-apa dengan tuan, ji..jika tuan be-"

"Pergi!" bisik sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar merdu mengalun dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"A..apa yang tuan katakan? Sa..saya tidak mendengar yang tu..tuan muda.. uc-"

"Aku bilang PERGI KALIAN!" untuk yang kedua kalinya ucapan sang maid dipotong oleh suara si tuan muda.

"Ta,.. tapi tuan? An.. di dalam masih…"

'PLUK' sebuah tangan di bahu menghentikan ucapan sang maid.

"Biar aku saja yang mengatasinya" kata seorang pemuda yang tiba tiba datang mengagetkan sang maid.

"Aah, Gaara sama, ta.. tapi?" ujap sang maid

"Sudah, kalian boleh pergi," ucap si pemuda berambut merah bata itu sambil menyuruh maid-maid itu pergi dari sana.

"Hhaa..haa..hhaa… Gila kau, teganya meninggalkan kami di belakang, hampir saja nyawaku melayang, gara-gara kau nyetir seperti setan kesurupan." ucap Neji yang kini tengah menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada pintu berornamen naga didekat Gaara.

"Salahkan si Sai, dia yang telat memberikan kita informasi yang terlalu terlambat, dan juga aku tarik kembali hadiah yang kujanjikan padamu Sai.. ingat itu…" kesal Gaara pada sahabatnya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dari orok sampai sekarang, mungkin(?).

"Tsk.. sudahlah, lebih baik kita tenangkan dulu singa yang berada didalam kamar ini." terang Shikamaru pada teman-temannya yang lain. Mengingatkan mereka tujuan sebenarnya berada dengan kilat di manor milik keluarga Uchiha ini, dari sekolah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari .

"Ok, ok. Sebaiknya kita cepat kalau tidak,, kasian barang-barang berharga didalam" ucap Sai dengan nada berusaha terlihat serius.

"Gaara cepat buka pintunya" ucap Neji tak kalah sabar.

"Tsk, tunggu dulu, tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang berusaha! " ucap Gaara yang masih kesal pada teman-temanya.

"…"

"…."

'CKLEK, KLIK'

"Yatta! Terbuka juga, ayo masuk." hela Gaara yang akhirnya pintu bercat putih besar itupun terbuka setelah usahanya yang terbilang cukup unik.

"Hhoi, kau dimana? Kami sudah datang" ucap gaara sambil melangkah memasuki kamar yang bernuansa biru tosca, disertai ornament dan barang barang antik yang berukiran naga emas. Gelap…..

Rruangan yang kini dimasuki keempat pemuda itu gelap, tak ada cahaya yang menerebos masuk, dan juga dilantai tedapat beberapa barang-barang yang terbilang cukup mahal rusak begitu saja dan berserakan menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Sedangkan pelaku perusakan kini tak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Hho..hhoi… jangan bercanda, kau membuat kami agak sedikit takut." ujap neji seraya berjalan di belakang Sai.

"….." hening tak ada sahutan ataupun balasan dari sosok yang kini tengah mereka cari tersebut.

"Untuk apa kalian datang!" bentak seorang pemuda yang berdiri di dekat korden di samping jendela. Penampilan pemuda yang pastinya adalah si tuan muda yang kini terlihat berantakan, tiga buah kancing kemeja yang berwarna merah marun itu terbuka, celana kain berwarna hitam itu pun kini kusut, rambut yang tadinya rapi kini berantakan tak tentu mengarah kemana, wajah yang seharusnya tampan dan berkilau kini kusut dan penuh dengan amarah, mata yang seindah malam kini berubah warna menjadi semerah darah…

"Ck mendokuse,, tenangkanlah dulu dirimu Sasuke." ucap shikamaru dengan tenang menyadari situasi yang ada dihadapannya kini, pastinya akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya, melihat kondisi dari si tuan muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka membelakangi sinar matahari.

"Benar Sasuke, tenangkanlah dirimu dulu, sebaiknya kita bicarakan dulu hal 'itu' bersama" ucap Sai kemudian.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, terutama pada orang- orang seperti kalian!" serunya tak terima perkataan dari dua orang temannya itu.

'PLAK!' tiba-tiba Gaara menampar wajah tampan milik Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikir kan hah?! Hentikan bersikap memuakkan seperti itu! Kau pikir kami ini siapa hah?! Kami temanmu Sasuke, kami yang selama ini menemanimu,. Lupakah dirimu hah! Brengsek!" teriak Gaara menahan amarah yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar, terlebih kali ini memuncak melihat sikap yang diperlihatkan oleh sosok didepannya ini.

"Kami hanya ingin membantumu Sasuke, sebagai teman. Kau tahu kita adalah teman sejak kecil, sudah 16 tahun kita berteman, tapi kau tetap menganggap kami orang asing HAH!" bentaknya lagi.

"…." hening, sosok didepannya hanya memandang kearahnya tajam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Menatap Gaara dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat merah.

"Sudahlah Gaara hilangkan emosimu, cukup satu orang saja yang emosi disini, jangan kau tambah lagi beban kita." ujar Shikamaru menenangkan Gaara yang masih terlihat sedikit emosi.

"Dan kau Sasuke, kami akan meninggalkanmu saat ini, aku harap kau tenangkan dirimu dan kapanpun kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada kami, walaupun secara garis besarnya kami sudah tahu apa yang merisaukanmu. Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau kau yang langsung memberitahukannya pada kami." ujarnya menatap lurus kearah sosok pemuda tampan itu.

"…" hening tak ada yang bersuara setelah ucapan shikamaru itu.

"Ayo kita pergi dulu, biarkan dia sendiri." ucap Shikamaru dengan gesture mengajak temannya yang lain untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku harap kau mau berbagi dengan kami Sasuke. Istirahatlah. Kami pergi dulu." ungkap Gaara yang telah meredam emosinya.

"…."

"….."

'Kalian salah, tak akan ada yang bisa aku bagi pada kalian, tak akan bisa…' bisik sasuke setelah kepergian teman-temannya dari ruangan itu.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

" u.. aru.. Naru… Naruto…"

"Umnn? Ah, Iruka jisan, apakah kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya, didepan sana tempat tinggal kita yang baru, sekarang ayo kita siap-siap turun, jangan lupa bangunkan Kiba juga."

"Un."

Sebuah mobil limousine berwarna hitam yang didalamnya terdapat tiga orang pemuda manis, yang satu berambut jabrik berwarna pirang cerah, yang satu berambut coklat rapi, dan yang satu berambut coklat gelap dan diikat tinggi kebelakang. Ketiga pemuda ini telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Nee, jisan, yakin kita akan tinggal disini?" tanya salah seorang pemuda yang selalu setia dengan bersama anjing putihnya Akamaru, Kiba.

"Tentu, disinilah kita akan tinggal Kiba, apa ada masalah dengan tempat ini?" balas Iruka yang kini matanya teralih menatap sesosok pemuda manis berambut coklat susu disebelahnya.

"Ti..tidak jisan, tapi aku rasa ini agak, ah bukan, malah sangat berlebihan," ungkapnya masih dengan pandangan kagum memandangi apa yang terlihat di depannya.

"Nee, Naru, bagaimana denganmu heh?" kini pertanyaan tersebut dialihkan kepada sahabatnya yang sejak tadi tiba-tiba saja diam tak bersuara.

"…"

"Naru? Hhoi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi anak pendiam.

"Ehheehe? Aah… aku lupa, karena terlalu mengagumi apa yang ada didepanku kini Kiba, kau tahu, dalam seumur hidup baru pertamakali melihat yang namanya istana," sahutnya yang tiba-tiba telah sadar dari keadaan kekagumannya.

"Hhhoe.. sadar Naru… itu bukan istana bodoh! Itu hanya bangunan megah yang mirip istana, mana mungkin di Konoha ini ada istana, dasar bodoh!" balas kiba yang sedikit lebih mengerti dengan keadaan yang kini ada di depannya, tentunya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Ehe, yang ada di depanku saat ini benar-benar mengagumkan Kiba, jangan salahkan otakku yang segera merespon dan mulutku yang mengatakan itu adalah istana." jawab naru yang tak mau disalahkan karena ucapannya yang terlalu menjurus ke hayalan.

"Ayo, jisan rasa kedatangan kita sudah ditunggu" ucap Iruka yang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sejenak.

"Un, iku zo" sahut kiba dan naru bersamaan.

**::Tsuzuku::**

**Yuhuuuu…. ^^**

**Oh ya, ini remake dari fic pertama yang "Ku" buat….**

**Ceritanya tetep sama tapi mungkin lumayan banyak perubahan yang terjadi didalamnya, hehe…**

**yosshhh…**

**selamat mereview dan terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. hehehe…**

**akhir kata **

**Jaa, nee…**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa anata….._**

Rated : T in this chap

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto,

Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara,

Shikamaru Nara x Inuzuka Kiba,

Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Uchiha Sasuk x ….

Sabaku no Gaara x…..

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, dll maybe

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat,OC, Smut, Song fic, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, and Secret?….

"Mengapa kau melindungi ku selama ini,

kau mungkin telah tersakiti karena aku.

Bermain dengan mu dan terganggu olehmu

Sungguh, aku kejam kepadamu

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukaimu

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu

Aku mencintaimu, bodoh

Aku ingin bersamamu

Aku hanya ingin mengirim kata-kata ini kepada mu dengan jujur dari hatiku"

**CHAPTER 3**

"Fugaku sama, mereka sudah datang."

"Biarkan mereka masuk" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk dikursi di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja.

"Baik fugaku sama" ujar seorang butler sembari mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

"Silahkan, Fugaku sama sudah menunggu anda sekalian" ucap sang butler keluarga uchiha.

"Hhe-eh, arigatou gozaimasu" jawab tiga orang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Iruka, Naruto, dan Kiba. Kemudian dengan arahan dari sang butler menuju keruangan sang pemimpin.

Sesampainya didepan sang kepala keluarga merekapun ditinggalkan oleh butler tersebut.

"Jadi, bocah ini yang ingin kau pekerjakan iruka?" Tanya Fugaku langsung pada Iruka.

"Ya, Fugaku sama, pemuda yang berambut pirang yang bernaman Naruto ini yang ingin saya pekerjakan disini, " jawab iruka sekilas melirik kearah Naruto. Yang dilirik merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasi dari sosok lelaki paruh baya didepannya itu.

"Be..benar Tuan, perkenalkan saya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," sahut Naruto masih tetap menundukan kepala.

"Hm.. lalu pemuda yang disebelahnya, dia siapa Iruka?" sahut Fugaku yang kemudian beralih menatap pada Kiba.

"Ah.. perkenalkan saya Inuzuka Kiba, dan ini Akamaru" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan dari Fugaku sambil menunjukkan Akamaru yang berada di genggamannya.

"A..anou.. Fugaku sama, dia adalah sahabat Naruto, dan karena dia mendengar saya akan membawa Naruto kemari dia ingin ikut bersama kami, maafkan saya bila saya tidak memberitahukannya terlebih dulu pada anda Fugaku sama," ucap iruka untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa ada anak selain Naruto yang ikut bersamanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya dia bisa diandalkan. Dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi." ucap Fugaku kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada setumpuk kertas-kertas dokumen yang berada di meja kerjanya itu.

"Terimakasih Fugaku sama, saya permisi," pamit Iruka kepada Fugaku diikuti oleh Naruto dan juga Kiba.

Sesampainya diluar ruangan..

"Nee.. jisan,, aku rasa kalau aku terus disana tidak baik untuk jantungku jisan hii.." ujar Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri setelah berhasil mengurangi ketegangan yang dirasakannya didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hahaha, dasar pengecut kau, lihat aku, apanya yang tegang, hha? dasar" balas Kiba.

"Kau saja yang terlalu cuek Kiba, perasaanmu itu terbuat dari batu, makanya tak merasakan suasana tegang tadi," jawab Naruto yang tengah berjalan dibelakang Iruka menuju kediamannya yang baru.

"Sudah, sudah, Kiba apa yang dikatakan Naru tadi ada benarnya, memang kebanyakan orang-orang bertemu dengan Fugaku sama, pasti juga akan merasakan hawa seperti yang Naruto rasakan, jisan rasa kau tidak termasuk kedalam kategori orang-orang yang sensitive terhadap situasi seperti itu, ne Kiba?" ucap Iruka menengahi perdebatan antara mereka.

"Yeiy,, Iruka jisan memihakku,, wekkk Kiba kalah hehehe" seru Naruto kegirangan karena sebagian yang dia ungkapkan disetujui oleh jisannya.

"Dasar Iruka jisan selalu membela naruto, huh." ambek Kiba atas argument dari Iruka.

"Hahaha, sudah terima saja, kali ini kamu yang kalah Kiba, weekkk" ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada kiba.

"Narutoooo,, awas kau nanti!" seru Kiba yang kini tengah berlari mengejar Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang tengah menatap mereka, ah bukan mereka tapi seseorang….

Hanya seseorang yang tengah menarik perhatiaannya, seseorang yang kini berlari bersama temannya, menampakkan senyum tulus dan murni yang serasa tak pernah tersentuh pekatnya kepedihan, mata yang bersinar menampakkan warna biru cerah secerah langit yang tak berawan, kulit tan yang terbakar sinar matahari, rambut pirang cerah yang berkibar seiring tiupan angin, dan bibir tipis dan berwarna merah secerah dan semerah buah ceri, ya dia adalah Naruto, pemuda yang kini tengah diperhatikan oleh dua pasang bola mata yang berwarna merah semerah darah dari ruangan yang tidak akan terlihat oleh mereka. Seulas seringaian terlukis di wajah pemuda bermata merah berkulit putih seputih porselen itu yang masih menatap tindak tanduk dari si pemuda pirang.

"Hitam dan putih, merah dan biru, siang dan malam… aku dan dia" bisik sang pemilik mata berwarna merah itu..

"Khukhukhu,,,, hahahahahha….hhaaa..ahhahaaa.. HAHAHAHAHHAHHA!" terdengar deru suara tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan keluar dari sosok itu, membuat siapapun yang akan mendengarnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Kakashi." ujar suara seseorang

"Anda memanggil saya, Fugaku sama?" jawab suara itu menanggapi panggilan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" ujar sosok itu lagi bertanya pada orang yang kini menunduk didepannya.

"Saya rasa sudah jauh lebih baik, Fugaku sama. Hanya saja.. kerusakan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya," ujar sosok yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu pada kepala keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Tch, bocah itu." ujarnya kesal mendengar jawaban yang diberikan.

"Perketat penjagaan padanya, jangan sampai ia mengamuk seperti ini lagi." ujarnya tegas memberi perintah pada Kakashi.

"Baik, Fugaku sama." jawabnya

"Jangan biarkan ia lepas kendali lagi, Kakashi. Aku tak ingin rahasia yang sudah kujaga selama ini terbongkar hanya karena ulah dari bocah ingusan seperti dia!" ujarnya sangat tegas, terdapat nada yang mengandung sedikit rasa marah didalamnnya.

"Baik." ujarnya.

"Pergilah." ujar sang kepala keluarga pada Kakashi.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang." ujarnya tiba-tiba, kali ini membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisikan sebuah foto dan juga data-data mengenai seseorang.

"Selidiki dia, berikan informasi secepat yang kau bisa padaku." ujarnya lagi.

"Baik, Fugaku sama," jawab Kakashi mantap, mengambil kertas yang tadi diberikan Fugaku padanya, melipat dan meletakkannya di salah satu saku jas hitamnya.

"Saya permisi, Fugaku sama," ujarnya lagi setelah menyelipkan kertas itu, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan sang kepala keluarga disana.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Nah, ini kamarmu bersama Kiba dan disebelahnya adalah kamarku," ujar Iruka jisan padaku menunjuk salah satu kamar dengan pintu besar berwarna coklat didepanku.

"Un," ujarku padanya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, nanti kalau sudah waktunya makan malam, kalian akan jisan panggil." ujar Iruka jisan padaku.

"Hai!" ujarku dan juga Kiba bersamaan.

Aku dan Kibapun melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan didalam manor Uchiha ini, ruangan yang menjadi kamar kami.

"Whoaahh… Kamar ini lebih besar dari rumahku Kiba!" ujarku mungkin terdengar sedikit norak.

"Ya, kau benar. Lihat! Kasurnya empuk Naru! dan juga hei ada kamar mandinya didalam, tch, ini sih kita seperti menginap di hotel berbintang tujuh!" serunya yang ternayata tak kalah norak dengan diriku.

Aku hanya dapat berdecak sangat kagum, memang aku terdengar norak, wajar saja aku hanya datang dari sebuah desa yang terpencil sama sekali belum pernah melihat yang namanya tempat seperti yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

Cukup lama aku tertegun, meneliti setiap barang dan sudut yang ada didalam kamar ini. Kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan menurutku, kamar seorang pelayan tak seharusnya seperti kamar hotel berfasilitas lengkap itulah pikiranku saat ini, walaupun aku tinggal didesa terpencil tapi setidaknya aku tak begitu bodoh untuk tahu apa saja yang seharusnya didapat oleh seorang pekerja apalagi pelayan.

Aku langsung tersadar kembali dari lamunanku karena suara sahabatku yang berteriak takjub melihat isi didalam kamar mandi itu. Haa, ya sudah, yang penting aku bekerja dengan serius ditempat ini, batinku.

Kuletakkan barang-barang yang tadinya kami bawa di salah satu almari yang terletak diantara tempat tidur, yang merupakan pemisah antara ranjang yang satu dengan yang satunya lagi. Almari ini cukup besar, dan juga setelah kulihat isinya, banyak sekali terdapat seragam pelayan disana, langsung saja kumasukkan pakaian-pakaian ku dan juga Kiba kedalam almari itu.

Setelahnya akupun merebahkan diriku diranjang yang kurasakan sangat- sangat empuk itu, tanpa basa basi lagi kupejamkan mataku seketika itu juga aku terlelap, kubiarkan saja Kiba dengan aksi noraknya itu dan setelahnya aku tak tahu apa lagi yang tengah ia lakukan bersama Akamaru dalam hal mengeksplore kamar baru kami.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Jisan, besok jam berapa aku harus bangun?" tanyaku kali ini pada Iruka jisan, sekarang kami tengah berada di sebuah ruangan, katanya ini adalah ruangan makan khusus untuk pelayan di manor ini. Tadi juga aku sempat mengenalkan diriku pada pelayan-pelayan yang lain, mereka ternyata sangat ramah sekali padaku, aku senang, setidaknya aku tak merasa cemas lagi kalau-kalau aku tak diterima disini.

"Kalau untuk itu, disetiap kamar sudah dipasangi alat untuk membangunkan para pelayan, jadi kau tenang saja Naru." ujar Iruka jisan padaku sambil menyendokkan potongan daging padaku.

"Arigatou." ujarku padanya.

"Hemm, kalau begitu besok aku langsung berkumpul bersama yang lainnya ya Jisan?" tanyaku kali ini padanya sambil menyantap potongan daging dipiringku.

"Ya, setelah alarm dibunyikan, kau harus langsung mempersiapkan diri kemudian setengah jam dari alarm pertama akan ada alarm kedua yang menandakan semua pelayan harus berkumpul di aula di seberang gedung ini, setelahnya kita baru akan memulai pekerjaan kita, nah kau menegrtikan Naru?" jelasnya padaku.

"Mmm.. hebat, praktis sekali hehe," tanggapku.

"Tapi jam berapa biasanya jam itu berbunyi Jisan?" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya pada Iruka jisan.

"Hem? Mungkin sekitar pukul 3 atau 4 dini hari nanti." ujarnya datar.

"Hiiee?" ujarku kaget bersamaan dengan Kiba.

'Gila! jam 3 pagi? Itu sih 6 jam dari sekarang!' batinku mengerang.

"Tidak salah jisan? Itukan sebentar lagi?" ujar Kiba yang masih kaget.

"Tidak, tidak. Hal ini wajar kok, nanti kalian juga akan terbiasa. Oh, dan jam malam untuk pelayan itu tinggal 2 jam lagi dari sekarang, saat itu kita semua sudah harus beristirahat," ujar Iruka lagi.

"….." hening aku hanya menatap kearah Kiba yang juga tengah menatap kearahku saat ini, bingung.

"Nah, ayo cepat selesaikan makan kalian, sebentar lagi kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum jam malam habis." ujar Iruka yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa alat makan di tangannya. Ya, disini sehabis kita makan, piring bekas makan kita dicuci sendiri dan dibawah piring itupun tertulis inisial nama kita, diletakkannya pun berurutan menurut urutan nomor kamar yang kita tempati, biasanya setiap pelayan mendapat selusin perangkat makan seperti, piring gelas, sendok, dll.

Akupun dengan cepat menghabiskan sisa makananku yang tinggal sedikit, setelah habis akupun bangkit dan mengikuti Iruka jisan kearah tempat pencucian tentunya bersama Kiba yang ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Nah, sekarang kalian tidurlah, sebentar lagi jam malam kita habis. Siapkan tenaga kalian untuk besok, Ok!"ujar Iruka pada kami.

"Un!" balas kami bersamaan.

"Oyasumi, Naruto, Kiba." ujar Iruka jisan sambil mencium kening kami berdua.

"Oyasumi Jisan~" ujar kami bersamaan kemudian memaskui kamar yang pertama kali ini kami tempati.

"Oyasumi Naru." ujar Kiba padaku sambil menaikki ranjang di sebelahku.

"Un, oyasumi mo Kiba, Akamaru~" ujarku membalas salamnya.

"Ugh…" ujarku lirih kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpaku saat ini, berat dan juga sedikit dingin.

"Nnnghh…" rintihku lagi, kali ini bukan hanya berat, namun kurasakan juga ada sesuatu yang bergerak naik turun di leherku, kenyal dan basah?

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku, gelap…

Kukerjapkan lagi kelopak mataku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dari tadi menggangguku.

'DEG!'

Dadaku berdetak sangat cepat kali ini, matakupun terbelalak lebar.

Kini dengan sinar yang temaram dapat sedikit kulihat sesuatu yang menggangguku sejak tadi itu ternyata seseorang!

Sontak aku langsung menarik selimutku yang entah sejak kapan tersingkap, seketika itu juga kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dari atas tubuhku, nafasku memburu, perasaan takut kini menjalari dadaku. Tanganku sedikit gemetar, kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada selimut itu.

"Siapa kau?!" bentakku padanya, berusaha menjaga agar suaraku tak terdengar takut.

"….." diam, sosok itu hanya diam memandangiku, aku hanya bisa melihat warna matanya yang berkilat merah dengan sebuah seringaian yang menurutku sangat seram, seringaian yang ia sunggingkan untukku.

"Si..Siapa kau?!" bentakku lagi padanya, kali ini aku tak bisa menjaga suaraku agar tak bergetar.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan matanya itu. Aku semakin beringsut mundur menempelkan punggungku kekepala ranjang, tanganku semakin gemetar. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekatiku, aku semakin takut.

Anehnya ayunan langkahnya sama sekali tak terdengar dan juga Kiba yang tertidur disampingku tak juga menyadari kedatangan orang asing dikamar ini tengah malam seperti ini pula.

'Sial! Kiba mengapa kau tak bangun?!' rutukku dalam hati begitu kulihat sahabatku tidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk Akamaru, seperti orang mati.

"Kau manis." ujar sosok itu padaku yang langsung mendapat tatapan dariku.

"Apa maksudmu?! Siapa kau?! Mau apa kau disini hah?!" seruku padanya, kali ini ketakutan yang semakin lama semakin keras kurasakan kulawan dengan bekal nekad.

Kini sosok itu semakin mendekat padaku, aku bingung, tanpa pikir apapun lagi aku langsung bangkit dari sana berusaha menjauh dari sosok itu, berlri menuju kamar sebelah, ya kamar Iruka jisan, ia pasti akan menolongku dari makhluk mengerikan yang entah datang dari mana ini.

'GREP'

Sayangnya langkahku kalah cepat oleh makhluk mengerikan ini, ia menahanku, mencengkram kedua lenganku hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya, aku berontak, menendangnya menggeliat apapun itu yang bisa menjauhkan diriku dari makhluk ini, tapi nihil. Percuma, makhluk ini terlalu kuat bagiku saat ini.

Kali ini aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, wajah tampan seputih porselen itu dengan dua buah iris merah yang menatapku penuh nafsu saat ini, dan juga terdapat sebuah taring yang mencuat kedua sisi mulutnya.

"Ka.. kau! Mau apa kau?! Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Kiba! Iruka jisan! Tolong aku!" teriakku kali ini tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut yang menyerangku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mu, dan juga mencicipi sedikit aroma manisnya dirimu." ujarnya didekat telingaku, hembusan nafasnya menggelitikku.

"Hen.. hentikan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan brengsek!" teriakku kali ini tak lagi memperdulikan rasa takut yang kurasakan, malah amarahku kini memuncak. Aku merasa dilecehkan oleh sosok diatasku ini.

Kali ini ia menjilat leherku dengan sedikit merobek piyama yang kukenakan, akupun berontak tak terima dengan perlakuan yang kuterima saat ini.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" jeritku masih berusaha berontak menggerakkan tubuhku kesana kemari agar aku terlepas darinya.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau semakin berontak rasanya akan semakin sakit, manis." ujarnya padaku masih dengan kegiatannya menjilat leherku.

"Brengsek! Kubilang lepaskan! Kau manusia biadab! Binatang!" umpatku padanya. Kali ini kurasakan ia menghentikan aksi menjilat leherku, ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan memandangku masih dengan mata berkilat berwarna merah itu dan tanpa kusadari kali ini ia menempelkan bibirnya yang terasa dingin itu pada bibirku. Sontsk saja mataku terbelalak penuh, luar biasa kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Akupun semakin berontak, namun ia semakin menekan dan melumat bibirku, dapat kurasakan taringnya membentur bibirku keras yang mengakibatkan sedikit lecet dipinggirnya.

"Kau semakin manis, sayang," ujarnya setelah melepas pagutan kekerasan itu dari bibirku, kulihat ia menjilat sedikit bibirnya, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat sangat shock.

"Selamat makan," ujarnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar ia keluarkan.

"ARRGGHHHHH!" jeritku kemudian kurasakan sesuatu menembus kulit leherku, perih dan sakit. Aku hanya dapat berteriak dan setelahnya aku tak sadarkan diri tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku saat ini.

"Kau milikku Namikaze Naruto, hanya milikku.. haha HAHAHAHAHA!" teriak sosok itu yang telah selesai dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

**::Tsuzuku::**

**Yuhuuuu…. ^^**

**Oh ya, ini remake dari fic pertama yang "Ku" buat….**

**Ceritanya tetep sama tapi mungkin lumayan banyak perubahan yang terjadi didalamnya, hehe…**

**Gimana? gimana?**

**yosshhh…**

**selamat mereview dan terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. hehehe…**

**akhir kata **

**Jaa, nee…**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa anata….._**

Rated : T in this chap

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto,

Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara,

Shikamaru Nara x Inuzuka Kiba,

Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Uchiha Sasuke x ….

Sabaku no Gaara x…..

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, dll maybe

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat,OC, Smut, Song fic, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, and Secret?….

Note: Sebelumnya biar lebih enak sebaiknya membalas beberapa review dulu ya, ok cekidot:

~devilojoshi: wah begitukah menurut anda? kalau begitu ku ucapkan terimakasih hehe..^^ mungkin akan menjurus kearah vamfic juga nantinya. Kalau merah itu bisa sasuke bisa shishui juga bisa kyuubi, nyehehe, silahkan tebak, yang pasti ini sangat mudah jawabannya ada di chap ini hehe, yosh, makasi udah review.. and selamat menikmati ya..^^

~devilluke ryu shin: wah pertanyaannya sama Shin san, hmm, mungkin juga vampire, mungkin juga drakula, atau hanya karena sasu kelainan?*plaak ga nyambung. nyehehe.. yosh ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya, makasi udah review, selamat menikmati..^^

~onyx shappireSEA: hmm,, mungkin ia mungkin juga tidak coz ku juga masih bingung mau diarahin kemana hehehe.. yaps ditunggu aja, makasi udah review. selamat menikmati ^^

~neko-tan: nyehehe.. kemarin ga sempet mata udah ngantuk banget pengen langsung berlabuh aja, yosh ini dah update kok, hmm. makasi udah review and selamat menikmati ya…^^

~BlackXX: ya ini udah tak panjangin kok, nyehehe… yaps ini fic yang pertama kali ku publish, khukhukhu ga apa apa, santai aja kayak di pante, nyehehe… mungkin ia mungkin juga ngga hehehe..*dzigh jawaban apaan tuh? oh ku rasa bukan, jawabannya ada di chap ini hehe… yaps masama, makasi juga udah review, selamat menikmati ^^

Dan juga untuk minna yang udah memfav ataupun memfollow fic ini ku ucapin

:Doumo arigato gozaimasu:

M(^0^)M

"Mengapa kau melindungi ku selama ini,

kau mungkin telah tersakiti karena aku.

Bermain dengan mu dan terganggu olehmu

Sungguh, aku kejam kepadamu

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukaimu

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu

Aku mencintaimu, bodoh

Aku ingin bersamamu

Aku hanya ingin mengirim kata-kata ini kepada mu dengan jujur dari hatiku"

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hhaa…" helaan nafasku terdengar dilorong ini. Tanganku berhenti menyapukan kain pembersih dikaca jendela yang berada dihadapanku. Pikiranku melayang ke malam sebelumnya, malam dimana aku merasakan hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupku! Shit! Yang anehnya ketika pagi tadi aku terbangun yang aku temukan adalah hal yang biasa terlihat olehku saat bangun, suasana kamar yang rapi, angin yang berhembus, selimut yang masih berada rapi diatas tubuhku. Tak terlihat sebuah kondisi dimana barang-barang di dekat ranjangku jatuh bertebaran dilantai, selimut dan juga sprei yang berantakan dan jendela yang terbuka lebar seperti yang kuperkirakan. Aneh! Padahal aku jelas-jelas merasakan ada seseorang saat itu, yang membuatku sangat takut dengan pancaran dari kedua mata yang beriris merah itu. Ya, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada manusia yang mempunyai iris berwarna semerah darah seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan ia memakai kontak lens, opsi yang sempat kupikirkan saat ini. Dan anehnya juga, Kiba tak mendengar hal aneh yang terjadi didalam kamar kami, sempat kutanyakan ketika kami memakai seragam kerja kami, ia hanya menjawab,Hah? Kau pasti ngelindur Naruto. Mana ada suara berisik di kamar kita, suara gemerisik sekecil apapun itu tak terdengar, ah, palingan kau mengigau." ujarnya padaku seakan hal yang aku katakana hanya sebuah mimpi.

Tapi aku yakin, sangat sangat yakin sosok itu benar-benar datang ke kamar kami. Dan dia.. dia.. dia melakukan itu padaku! Sialan!

WHUUZZZ…

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari arah jendela disebelahku yang kini terbuka lebar.

'Tsk, perasaan tadi jendela itu tertutup. Kok bisa ya?' batinku heran, seketika membuatku berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu. Perlahan kudekati jendela besar yang terbentang di sisi sebelah kiri lorong ini.

"Dasar, angin merepotkan." ujarrku sambil meraih pinggir jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, berusaha untuk menutupnya. Namun, gerakanku terhenti, tanganku gemetar pegangan pada salah satu sisi jendela kukencangkan, matta beriris biru ku membulat lebar, kali ini hal yang kutatap membuatku ingin segera bersembunyi di dasar bumi. Di bawah sana, sosok itu, sosok yang tadi kupikirkan memandang kearahku, menatapku sambil menyeringai seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin malam padaku, kulihat ada pergerakan dibibirnya saat ini.

Gerakan yang merangkai beberapa huruf menjadi beberapa kata, kakiku semakin lemas tak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhku yang kaku karena menahan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Kubiarkan tubuhku merosot kelantai lorong ini, kubekap mulutku sendiri berusaha mengurangi getar ketakutan yang kurasakan.

'Kau milikku Naruto..'

Kumpulan kata kata itulah yang dapat kubaca dari gerakan bibir sosok itu. Kata kata yang mengandung sebuah pernyataan yang mungkin tak akan bisa ku hindari suatu hari nanti.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z

"Kyaaa! Sasuke sama!"

"Kyaa!"

"Minggir! Jangan dorong dorong sialan!"

"Kau yang minggir jelek, tak ada gunanya kau disini! Kau hanya merusak pemandangan saja, huh!"

"Diam kau! Wanita jalang!"

"Dasar jelek!"

"Wanita hina!"

"Setan sialan!"

Dan berbagai bentakan-bentakan dan juga umpatan-umpatan yang saling dilemparkan oleh para gadis yang kini tengah berkerumun didepan pintu gerbang sekolah bertitle International di kota ini, Konoha International High School. Sekolah yng berisikan siswa siswa dari kalangan menengah keatas dan juga sekolah dimana terdapat kumpulan orang orang yang berhati beku.

Bukannya kalangan menengah kebawah tidak bisa berada disekolah ini, hanya saja jika ada dari kalangan menengah kebawah yang bersekolah disini mereka harus benar benar menyiapkan dirinya menghadapi makhluk-makhluk yang betitlekan kejayaan orang tua mereka. Tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan kehidupan sekolah yang tak akan tenang ditempuh selama tiga tahun mereka- kalangan menengah kebawah- lebih memilih mengundurkan diri seandainya mereka diterima ataupun dianjurkan oleh sekolah terdahulunya untuk memasuki sekolah ini, lebih baik aman dari pada celaka.

Nah, kini di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi hampir setara dengan tinggi pohon kelapa itu, terparkir dengan apik mobil- mobil mewah, dimulai dari deretan terdepan ada Maybach Landaulet dan diikuti beberapa mobil hitam dibelakangnya.

Perlahan pintu mobil-mobil mewah itupun terbuka menampakkan kaki yang dibalut sepatu hitam mengkilat dan juga celana berbahan dasar kain yang palin berkualitas tinggi bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu.

"KYAAA!" teriakan para siswa itupun membahana begiru melihat sosok yang turun dari mobil itu dan melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Sosok yang sejak tadi diteriakkan itu kini berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah lain hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tentunya diikuti oleh orang orang yang berpakaian hitam- hitam layaknya bodyguard.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku, Kakashi?!" ujarnya bernada kesal kepada seseorang yang selalu mengekornya dari kediamannya hingga ketempat ini.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, Sasuke sama." ujarnya sedikit membungkuk horamat kepada sosok didepannya.

"Che!" dengusnya kesal kemudian meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti.

'Yare~ yare~ tingkahmu semakin mengesalkan saja, Sasuke sama,' ujar pria bermasker itu dalam hati melihat tingkah sosok yang masih berjalan sangat angkuh didepannya itu.

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi yang tak sengaja menabrak sosok angkuh itu. Siswi yang memiliki surai coklat memakai kaca mata dan juga berkepang dua itu serasa mendapat durian runtuh setelah tak sengaja seseorang menyenggol dirinya. Dalam hati siswi itu berjengit senang, mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya tadi.

"Pergi dariku sampah." desisi sosok yang kini berada sangat dekat dengan siswi itu.

"Maafkan aku Sas-" ujar siswi itu terpotong setelah menatap sosok didepannya itu. Mata merah berkilat alis yang bertekuk dan juga entah mengapa rasanya ia melihat sesuatu yang runcing menyembul dibalik bibir itu. Seketika itu juga bulu kuduk siswi itu meremang, tangan yang tadinya menyandar didada itu kini gemetar, matanya terbelalak, nafasnya tercekat dan juga air mata yang perlahan mengalir.

"Maaf sebaiknya anda berhati-hati nona," ujar seorang pria bermasker yang kini meraih salah satu lengan gadis itu untuk menjauh dari tuannya agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuat kericuhan dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Aa… aaa.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, setelahnya iapun tak sadarkan diri di lengan pria bermasker itu.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz

"Gaara!" teriak salah Neji memanggil sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" ujarnya tak berselera menatap kearah Neji, kemudian kembali menekuni kegiatan membolak balik koran yang terbit hari ini.

"Sasuke datang! Hari ini dia masuk sekolah lagi!" seru Neji bersemangat (sangat OOC, bayangin semangat yang ada pada Lee)

"Yang benar?! Lalu dimana? Dimana dia?" seru Gaara yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada Neji Dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok orang yang tengah dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

GRAAKK

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki sosok itu terdengar memasuki ruangan itu, melangkah menuju kearah mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya kearah pemuda berambut merah bata yang kini berdiri sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Aku datang." ujar sosok itu begitu sampai didepan Gaara, menatap sebentar pemuda berambut merah itu dan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir sang pemuda berambut merah, yang tentunya membuat sosok bersurai merah itu kaget luar biasa menerima perlakuan yang tiba-tiba ini. Neji yang melihat kejadian ini merasa sedikit tak terima atas perlakuan sosok bersurai hitam itu kepada sosok bersurai merah disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Gaara sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap nyalang kearah sosok bersurai hitam didepannya.

"Hadiahmu yang sudah menamparku kemarin," ujarnya santai kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu kursi empuk diruangan itu, kursi yang khusus didesain untuk para keturunan dari orang terkaya se-Konoha.

"Brengsek!" umpat Gaara kesal masih sambil mengusap bibirny yang kini Nampak sedikit merah.

"Hentikan itu, lihat bibirmu semakin merah!" seru Neji menghentikan aksi Gaara walaupun masih sedikit kesal dengan kejadian yang tak terduga itu.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang kini ia duduki.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran ha?" ujar Gaara menanyakan alasan mengapa si pemuda berambut raven ini tiba- tiba datang ke sekolah padahal kemarin ia sendiri melihat keadaan si pemuda yang mm.. bisa dibilang tak biasa. Nah, kalau sudah begitu pemuda berambut raven ini pasti tak akan beranjak dari kamarnya apalagi untuk datang kesekolah, dan ini tumben sekali ia datang dengan tingkah yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

"Hanya ingin merubah suasana." ujarnya masih santai yang kali ditatap heran oleh dua orang pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Apa? Jawaban apa itu? Tsk, kemarin kau membuat emosi kami naik dan sekarang kau bersikap aneh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padamu Uchiha?" ujar Gaara kali ini sudah berhenti dari keadaan cengonya.

"Jangan. Ucapkan. Marga. Itu. Di depanku." ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan, tak suka akan panggilan yang duberikan oleh Gaara, disertai dengan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Aa. Ok, ok, maaf, aku tak akan menyebutnya lagi." ujarnya merasakan hawa yang tak enak berada ibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Lalu apa alasanmu tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?" kali ini Neji yang berujar menatap Sasuke.

"Tak ada alasan apapun, dan jangan tanyai aku lagi," ucap Sasuke kali ini merebahkan kepalanya kemudian menutup perlahan kelopak matanya menenggelamkan kedua iris onyx yang tadi terpancar.

"Sepertinya kita tak usah mengganggunya lagi, Gaara. Aku tak ingin kena semprot lagi kali ini, masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari," bisik Neji kedekat Gaara memberi instruksi agar tak mengganggu pemuda didepannya ini lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh mereka. Gaara pun langsung bungkam masih menatap lurus kearah sosok yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya itu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan oleh Gaara pada sosok itu, namun memang sepertinya untuk saat ini ia harus mengurungkan dirinya untuk menanyai sosok itu.

"Haa… ya sudah sebaiknya kita tinggalkan ia dulu, kembali ketempatmu Neji," ujar Gaara yang kini beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke menuju kearah tempat duduknya yang berada didepan yang juga diikuti oleh Neji disampingnya. Begitu bergerak selangkah ia mendengar sesuatu yang samar diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

'Aku menemukannya..'

Langsung ditatapnya sosok yang masih asyik memejamkan matanya itu, bingung.

"Ada apa Gaara?" ujar Neji mengagetkannya.

"Oh.. Umm, tak apa." ujarnya membalas ucapan Neji kemudian melangkah lagi menuju kearah tempat duduknya.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Gaara masih memikirkan ucapan samar dari Sasuke.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz

"Naru?" ujar seseorang berjalan mendekati sosokku yang masih duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututku.

"Hoi! Naru?! Kau kenapa?" ujar Kiba padaku, terdengar heran melihatku.

"Kiba! Kiba! Aku melihatnya lagi! Sosok itu! Sosok itu menatapku lagi sambil menyeringai Kiba! Aku takut! Takut!" ujarku dengan suara yang terdengar lirih dan juga takut. Ya, saat ini aku sangat ketakutan. Ternyata sosok itu nyata, tadi aku melihatnya lagi. Apa yang kukatakan pada Kiba ternyata benar, aku tidak mengkhayal sama sekali. Tubuhku menggigil, bukan karena kedinginan namun karena rasa takut yang masih menyerangku.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naru? Sungguh aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Sikapmu hari ini sungguh aneh, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dikamarmu." ujar Kiba yang masih heran dengan sikapku yang menurutnya aneh, dan juga berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Dia! Dia datang Kiba! Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku! Entah mengapa aku sangat ketakutan, aku bisa merasakan hawa buruk dari orang itu." seruku masih dengan suara lirih.

"Sudahlah Naru, tenangkan dulu dirimu, sebaiknya kita kekamar dulu, nanti kumintakan izin pada Iruka jisan,"ujarnya padaku sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Jangan. Aku tak ingin berada sendirian di kamaritu, Kiba. Sudah aku tak apa-apa." ujarku kali ini dengan lebih tenang, aku tak ingin berada sendirian lagi untuk saat ini apalagi dikamar itu, aku tak ingin ia datang lagi dan berbuat hal buruk padaku. Tidak!

"Biarkan aku ikut bekerja denganmu Kiba. Aku takut sendiri.'' mohonku padanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, ayo. Pekerjaanku sudah menanti." ujarnya sambil menarik sebelah tanganku, akupun berdiri dan mengikutinya walaupun masih kurasakan sedikit rasa takut didadaku saat ini.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

"Kakashi." ujar Fugaku pada bawahannya itu lewat sambungan telepon.

"Ya, Fugaku sama?" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, apakah ia berbuat kekacauan lagi?''

"Saya rasa belum sampai membuat kericuhan Fugaku sama hanya 'hampir' membuat sedikit kericuhan," ujarnya menekankan kata 'hampir' didalam kalimatnya.

"Hn. Jangan sampai kau lengah mengawasinya." ujar Fugaku datar.

"Baik Fugaku sama," ujarnya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang tuan.

'Haa… kalau begini jadinya aku yang tak punya waktu menikmati hidup,' bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz

TENG TENG

Suara dentingan logam beradu, yang membuat semua pelayan di dalam manor langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Jisan, ada apa ini?" ujarku pada Iruka jisan yang juga menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara.

"Ada pemberitahuan dari kepala pelayan, mungkin salah satu Tuan Muda sudah pulang." ujarnya padaku.

"Oh," hanya itu komentar yang kukeluarkan.

Dan kali ini terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang ternyata memang memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

"Kepada seluruh pelayan yang bekerja saat ini, 17 menit lagi Sasuke sama akan menuju ke Manor ini, diharapkan bagi yang masih bekerja untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan datang ke halaman depan, seperti biasa kita akan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke sama. Sekian pemberitahuan ini, Terima kasih." ujar suara itu.

"Nee, jisan apa setiap yang bernama Sasuke sama itu harus kita sambut?" ujar Kiba pada Iruka jisan, terlihat ada nada bingung dalam suaranya. Pertanyaan yang juga ingin kutanyakan, karena aku belum begitu mengenal apa saja kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh para pelayan di manor ini untuk tuan mereka.

"Benar, dan bukan hanya beliau saja, masih ada Tuan Muda yang lainnya, saudara Sasuke sama yang saat ini tidak berada di Manor ini. Dan tentunya ini juga berlaku bagi keluarga Uchiha yang lain." papar Iruka jisan menjelaskan pada kami.

"Ooh.." ujar kami mengerti.

"Kalian harus cepat terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang baru bagi kalian disini, Kiba, Naruto. Karena masih banyak hal yang belum kalian ketahui mengenai Manor dan juga isinya ini." ujar Iruka jisan lagi padaku dan pada Kiba.

"Sip boss!" seru kami berdua bersamaan.

"Anak pintar, nah ayo kita kehalaman depan sekarang." ujar Iruka jisan pada kami lalu melangkah menuju kearah halaman depan manor ini, tentunya diikuti oleh kami berdua.

"Kau berdiri disebelah Kiba, Naru." ujar Iruka jisan padaku sambil memberi arahan dimana aku harus berdiri.

"Un," ujarku mengerti kemudian mengambil posisi disebelah Kiba.

"Nanti begitu Sasuke sama melewati kita, kalian tundukan kepala kalian dan ucapkan 'Selamat Datang, Sasuke sama' padanya. Kalian mengerti?" ujar Jisan padaku dan Kiba yang langsung mendapat anggukan pasti dari kami berdua.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang keluar dari dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti cukup jauh dari tempat kami berada. Ya dapat kupastikan itu adalah langkah kaki dari orang yang tadi dibicarakan dan yang sedang kami sambut, begitu ia melangkah memasuki tengah barisan pelayan disisi kiri dan kanannya, secara bersamaan semua pelayan menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan kalimat sambutan untuk orang itu. Aku dan Kiba pun menundukkan kepalaku. Tapi karena aku baru kali ini menyambut seseorang seperti ini, aku agak sedikit kelabakan karena gerakanku tak seirama dengan para pelayan yang lainnya. Dan karena aku kelabakan menundukkan kepalaku secara tak sengaja-bukan maksudku- menginjak salah satu kakiku sendiri yang tentu saja menyebabkan aku terjerambab kedepan, langsung saja kututup mataku, membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan aku terima dengan membentur lantai berkeramik dibawahku saat ini, dan dapat kudengar pula pekikkan kaget dari Kiba dan juga Iruka jisan untukku.

PLUK

'Empuk?' pikirku, merasakan sesuatu yang terasa empuk.

'Lho? Seharusnya kasar, tapi kenapa jadi empuk?' ujarku dalam hati masih belum berani membuka mataku.

"Sa..Sasuke sama?!" jerit beberapa pelayan yang tentu saja membuatku langsung membuka kedua mataku menampakkan kedua iris sapphire yang kini terbelalak kaget memandang iris onyx didepanku.

"Sa.. Sa.. Sasuke... sama?" ujarku pelan pikiranku masih belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Hn," jawab sosok yang berada dibawahku.

Tentu saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan bukannya kasar, itu karena sekarang aku tengah berada diatas sesosok pemuda berwajah seputih porselen dengan iris onyx yang masih menatapku datar, sosok yang sejak tadi kami tunggu, Sasuke sama, sang tuan muda keluarga Uchiha.

Kutarik tubuhku kebelakang secepatnya setelah mengetahui sosok yang yang tadi entah secara tak sengaja atau memang ia menolongku agar tak membentur lantai, dan kupastikan opsi kedua pasti salah. Menyadari kesalahan yang kuperbuat langsung kutundukkan kepalaku sedalam dalamnya dan mengucapkan kata maaf berungkali, namun tak berani untuk menatap sosok yang kini telah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Maaf, Maafkan saya Sasuke sama. Saya mohon maafkan saya, sekali lagi maafkan saya.' ujarku memohon.

"…" tak ada tanggapan apapun dari sosok itu. Keringatku dingin semakin menjalar turun dipelipisku, takut memikirkan hal palin terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

'Bodoh! Dasar bodoh kau Naru!' umpatku dalam hati.

Tap Tap Tap..

Yang kudengar hanya suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi tempatku berdiri saat ini, bingung. Kuangkat kepalaku perlahan yang kutemukan hanya tatapan kasian dan lega dari pelayan lainnya.

Eh? lalu dimana Sasuke sama? pikirku. Kemudian kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara langkah kaki itu. Rupanya kali ini aku selamat, kukira aku akan dihukum dihari pertamaku bekerja, aku hanya mendesah lega, kuberikan sebuah senyum pada sosok yang tadi kutimpa secara tak sengaja itu.

'Deg'

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Seulas senyum yang tadi sedikit terkembang dibibirku kini memudar. Astaga! Seringaian itu! Seringaian sosok yang kutakutkan itu kali ini tersungging di bibir orang yang sedang kutatap.

'Sa..suke sama?' bisikku lirih karena rasa takut yang dengan segera menjalar didadaku.

"Hoi, Naru?! Kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." ujar Kiba mengagetkanku.

"Umm.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Kiba." ujarku padanya berusaha untuk tak terdengar bergetar.

"Hm, ya sudah, ayo kita harus melanjutkan pekerjaan kita tadi," ujarnya lagi padaku yang kini tengah beranjak dari tempat ini.

"Baik," ujarku menatap punggung sahabatku itu.

'Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke sama, warna matanya lain, tak semerah sosok itu. Tapi…'

'Tapi seringaian tadi benar benar mirip dengan sosok itu, dan perasaanku tiba-tiba takut.' perangku dalam hati memikirkan semua yang tadi terlihat oleh mataku. Aku tak mungkin salah lihat, mataku masih normal.

Dan tak mungkin kalau perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini juga salah, Takut. Sangat takut….

**::Tsuzuku::**

**Bagaimana? apakah chap ini sudah sedikit panjang?**

**Selamat mereview dan terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. minna~**

**akhir kata **

**Jaa, nee…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa anata…..**_

Rated : T+ in this chap

Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto,

Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara,

Shikamaru Nara x Inuzuka Kiba,

Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Uchiha Sasuke x ….

Sabaku no Gaara x…..

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama,Hurt/Comfort, dll maybe

Warning: Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat,OC, Smut, Song fic, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, and Secret?….

Dan juga untuk minna yang udah memfav ataupun memfollow fic ini ku ucapin

:Doumo arigato gozaimasu:

M(^0^)M

"Mengapa kau melindungi ku selama ini,

kau mungkin telah tersakiti karena aku.

Bermain dengan mu dan terganggu olehmu

Sungguh, aku kejam kepadamu

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukaimu

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu

Aku mencintaimu, bodoh

Aku ingin bersamamu

Aku hanya ingin mengirim kata-kata ini kepada mu dengan jujur dari hatiku"

**CHAPTER 5**

Hari ini suasana sedikit tegang di dalam manor nan megah milik keluarga Uchiha, bagaimana tidak semua pelayan berkeliaran kesana kemari tanpa henti semenjak 4 jam yang lalu.

Hal ini dikarenakan sang putra tertua keluarga ini akan pulang kembali dan menetap dimanor ini setelah sebelumnya pergi menjalankan salah satu cabang Uchiha Corp. Maka dari itu, semua pelayan disibukkan dengan acara penyambutan yang akan dilakukan malam nanti.

Tentunya aku dan Kiba pun ikut serta, namun karena kami berdua adalah pelayan baru dan tak mempunyai basic sebagai seorang pelayan kami berdua hanya ditugasi membantu di dapur.

Yah, tak apa juga sih lebih enak membantu didapur dari pada kesana kemari berbaur didalam aula nan megah ini, yang ada kakiku nanti bengkak karena terlalu banyak berjalan—dan aku bisa dengan puas memandangi makanan-makanan yang akan disajikan hehe~.

Sedari tadi mataku terus menatap kearah Iruka jisan yang terlihat sangat sibuk mengurusi dekorasi aula nan megah ini, menyuruh ini dan itu, memeriksa segala kekurangan yang terlihat olehnya, membuat pelayan- pelayan senior diatasku menghela nafas akibat 'kekejaman' Iruka-jisan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke tempatmu!" serunya tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang tengah bengong memandangi tindakannya.

"Eh? Ah, baik Jisan, hehe" akupun berlari kecil kearah dapur tempatku seharusnya bekerja.

"Dasar bocah itu," walaupun cukup jauh dari Jisan tapi telingaku masih bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Dan akupun hanya tersenyum.

4 MENIT SEBELUM ACARA DIMULAI

"Ayo,ayo cepat bersiap, Tuan muda sebentar lagi akan memasuki ruangan!" Iruka memanggil semua pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu untuk segera berbaris dengan rapi, seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan dalam latihan beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Naruto! Rapikan dasimu!"

"Kiba berhenti memainkan jarimu!"

"Kau!"

"….."

"Ya, kau no urut 12 sebelah kananku! Tegakkan punggungmu!"

"Kakashi! Berhenti membaca buku itu!"

"Haa~ kalian benar-benar menguras tenagaku,"

Ya seperti itulah ia mengatur dengan sangat-sangat perfect sikap seharusnya pelayan berdiri menyambut sang majikan.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendapat tatapan 'Ya, Iruka aku tahu' dari pelayan-pelayan yang ia komentari.

Namun lain halnya dengan si pemuda bersurai pirang itu, ia hanya tertawa melihat sikap yang jarang ia lihat dari sang paman itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu besar bercat putih itupun terbuka, saatnya untuk penyambutan sang majikan pun tiba. Semua telah bersiap diposisinya masing-masing, termasuk juga Iruka.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"SELAMAT DATANG, ITACHI-SAMA," mereka dengan serempak mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan gesture tubuh yang telah di instruksikan sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, senang bisa kembali," ujar sosok itu yang saat ini belum terlihat oleh para pelayan itu.

Sosok itu—yang disebut Itachi—melangkah menuju ruangan yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Dan dimulailah acara penyambutan tersebut, tugas besar pertama bagi snag pelayan baru—Naruto dan Kiba.

SETELAH ACARA SELESAI…

"Huaaaa….. akhirnya…"

"Akhirnya….!"

"Tsukareta na~ minna,"

Para pelayan akhirnya menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, acara yang dipersiapkanpun sangat lancar. Dan nampaknya para majikanpun puas terhadap acara yang disuguhkan. Dan itu adalah suatu kebanggaan bagi mereka para pelayan dan juga menjadi nilai plus untuk mereka.

"Iruka-jisan hebat!" ujar sosok pirang itu memeluk sosok pamannya.

"Sugee, Jisan memang yang terbaik, hehe," ditimpali oleh sang sahabat, Kiba.

"Arigatou, ini juga berkat kalian," ia tampak sangat senang akan hasil kerjanya bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain menampakkan hasil yang sangat bagus.

"Yare~ yare~ kalian seharusnya tidak membuatku cemburu, bocah," sosok bersurai silver itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan bocah-bocah yang masik memeluk sang pujaan hati (?).

"Maksudmu?" ujar Iruka tak begitu perduli. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat peristirahatannya setelah semua pekerjaan berat itu selesai ia dan rekan-rekannya kerjakan. Belum ada beberapa langkah dari tempatnya sebuah kecupan singkat yang tiba-tiba melayang begitu saja ke pipinya. Dan kini terpoleskanlah warna pink yang terlihat cukup jelas dipipinya.

"APA-APAAN KAU, KAKASHI!" ia mengusap-usap pipinya dengan cukup keras menghilangkan jejak si pria bersurai silver dengan masker yang kini melangkah dengan santainya meninggalkan Iruka beserta yang lainnya dengan wajah cengo akibat tindakan tak terduga dari pria yang seperti hantu itu.

.

.

"Haa~ tadi cukup seru tapi lumayan juga, nee Kiba?" Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kiba yang masih sibuk dengan acara melepas kancing pada lengan kemeja putihnya, sedangkan jas pelayan yang berwarna hitam itu ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

"Kakiku serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya, aku tak menyangka pekerjaan ini cukup sulit tak seperti yang pernah kubayangkan," sahutnya kepada Naruto. Ia membuka beberapa kancing kemeja bagian kerah hingga dua kancing kebawah, menampakkan lekukan leher dengan tetesan keringat hasil bekerja tadi.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan mandi dulu baru tidur, kau?" kedua tangan tan Naruto membuka kancing jas pelayannya perlahan, ia lepas kemudian ia lipat memanjang.

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar, baru tidur hehe~" ia tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Haa~ kurasa Akamaru pasti sudah tidur, bayangkan ini jam berapa? Ya sudah aku mandi dulu kalau begitu, jha~" dilangkahkannya kaki berpantovel hitam mengkilat itu menuju kekamarnya, meninggalkan Kiba yang beralih ke jalur lain, jalur yang diperuntukkan untuk hewan peliharaan—Akamaru si anjing putih milik Kiba tinggal di sebuah ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk hewan, itu adalah salah satu syarat jika ia tetap ingin menjadi pelayan di sini.

.

"Kurasa dengan sedikit berendam badanku bisa rileks," Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, di lepasnya kemeja berwarna putih itu diikuti dengan celana kain berwarna hitamnya tak lupa juga dengan boxer berwarna orange miliknya, ia rapikan pakaian-pakaiannya itu barulah ia menuju ke kamar mandi, berendam dalam bath tub yang disediakan disetiap kamar di manor ini—di tiap kamar milik pelayan disediakan kamar mandi berfasilitaskan layaknya hotel.

Ia mencelupkan kakinya di air hangat dalam bathtub, perlahan ia masukkan tubuhnya hingga air terlihat memenuhi permukaan bathtub, beberapa ada yang mengalir keluar membasahi lantai kamar mandi.

"Hmmm~ enaknya~" ia meregang senang mendapati hangatnya air yang menyentuh dan meresap kedalam celah-celah di kulit tannya. Ia membasuh badannya, mencipak-cipakkan air ke tubuh bagian atasnya—dari leher hingga dada.

GREKK

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka perlahan.

"Cepat sekali kau Kiba? Bagaimana apakah Akamaru sudah tidur?" Naruto berucap sambil terus membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dalam bathtub tersebut.

TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat…

TAP

Selangkah…

TAP..

Dua langkah…

Masih tak ada jawaban juga dari sang sahabat, merasa heran dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba dan adanya aura aneh yang ia rasakan menyerang tengkuknya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi memunggungi pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa hanya di—" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya membelalak kaget, tadinya ia kira itu adalah sahabatnya Kiba namun ternyata perkiraannya salah, itu bukan Kiba, bukan. Itu, sosok itu, sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu membuatnya ketakutan dan merasa dihantui kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya memandangnya nyalang.

"Kkhhh…" suaranya tercekat, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa tak haus tapi kini ia sepertinya membutuhkan air minum berliter-liter untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

TAP..

Sosok itu semakin melangkah maju, jarak antara sosok itu dengan Naruto hanya sekitar 3 langkah kaki orang dewasa dan jarak yang sempit itulah yang membuat ia merasa disituasi yang menyuruhnya untuk segera melompat ke jurang atau memilih untuk dimakan sang singa—dua pilihan yang sama sekali tak menguntungkan.

TEP..

Ia tempelkan punggugnya dengan sisi kepala bathtub, ditekukknya kaki kecilnya ia meraba-raba sekelilingnya mencari benda yang bisa setidaknya ia gunakan untuk perlawanan nantinya.

"Me—menjauh dariku!" ia tergagap mengucapkan sebuah gertakan dengan suara tercekik miliknya saat ini. Masih dengan mencari sebuah benda yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk melempar sosok didepannya yang kini hanya berjarak 2 langkah kaki dengan pinggiran bathtub.

"Aku datang meminta 'Hak'ku," sosok itu melangkah satu langkah kedepan membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan dan kedinginan—walaupun kini ia berendam di air hangat tapi perasaan takutnya yang membuat tubuhnya serasa membeku.

"A—apa maksudmu? Dan siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu!" ia melemparkan sabun batangan yang ia lihat dan sigap ia gapai dengan cepat kearah sosok itu—tentu saja bisa dihindari dengan sangat mudah olehnya.

"Ja—jangan mendekat!" ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengusir mahkluk tak dikenal dihadapannya ini.

GREPP..

Tangan tan kecil miliknya kini tengah berdada di genggaman sosok itu, tanpa ia sadari sosok itu sudah ikut memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam bathtub tempat ia berada. Kedua bola mata birunya semakin membelalak lebar, nafasnya memburu, sebuah ketakutan yang teramat sangat kini menyerang tubuhnya—menggigil dengan getaran yang cukup keras di bawah kuasa sosok itu.

"Lepaskan, hiks!" air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, takut menatap sosok bermata merah dengan bintik hitam di atasnya saat ini.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapat 'Hak'ku," sosok itu berucap hal yang sama dan sama sekali tak di mengerti oleh Naruto.

Merasa permintaanya tak akan dipenuhi, ia memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa, tangan dan juga kakinya ia gerakan ke sembarang arah, itu cukup membuahkan hasil. Pegangan sosok itu di kedua tangan tan miliknya sedikit melonggar ketika kaki kecilnya tak sengaja menendang bagian privat milik sosok itu. Menemukan sebuah celah untuk kabur ia segera mendorong keras sosok itu. Ia bangkit kemudian akan berlari meninggalkan bathtub, tapi..

BRUK

Ia terjatuh dengan posisi bagian perut kebawah masih berada di bathtub sedangkan bagian perut keatas berada di luar bathtub. Posisi yang samak sekali tak menguntungkan baginya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" ia merasa sebuah tangan putih pucat itu meraba bagian punggungnya hingga keatas, menarik bagian tubuh atasnya hingga tegak—posisi saat ini Naruto menumpukan kedua lututnya dalam bathtub berisi air hangat itu sedangkan tubuh atasnya berdiri tegak dengan tangan putih pucat milik sosok itu melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Naruto.

"Lepas…ahh…" ia merasa geli ketika nafas hangat sosok itu menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya, tangan tan miliknya masih berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan pucat milik sosok tersebut di pinggangnya—membuatnya risih dengan tangan tersebut.

"Lepas! Ngg.." ia mendesah tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh benda kenyal tak bertulang dan basah itu yang bermain-main disekitar leher tan miliknya. Tangan pucat itu mulai menggerayangi bagian perut Naruto, mengitari bagian pusar yang sedikit ditumbuhi rambut itu dengan pelan.

"Nggg…." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang kemungkinan akan ia keluarkan lagi.

Nampaknya sosok yang tengah bermain-main dengan leher tan didepannya itu merasa tak senang karena Naruto tak mengeluarkan desahan yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi. Sosok itupun menghentikan kegiatan sementaranya di sekitar leher, ke tarik dengan sedikit keras kepala pirang Naruto menghadapkan wajah tan yang kini terdapat semburat pink samar itu tepat kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian sosok itu meraup bibir mungil milik Naruto dengan cukup ganas. Sebelah tangan pucatnya menahan kepala pirang yang mencoba berontak itu dengan kuat sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi ia turunkan hingga mencapai dan menyentuh sedikit bagian privat milik Naruto.

"NGGGG!" mata biru sapphire itu membelalak ketika dirasa bagian bawahnya bersentuhan—ah, lebih tepatnya disentuh—oleh sesuatu. Ia gelengkan kepalanya kekiri kanan berusaha melepas pagutan kasar dari sosok bermata merah itu. Nihil, pagutan di bibir cherry miliknya semakin keras, memberikan rasa kesemutan berlebihan di areal sana pada si pemilik.

"Kau sudah kutandai sejak saat itu, jadi bersikap baiklah padaku, Tuanmu!" ia berucap disela-sela kegiatannya memagut bibir cherry milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap lemas kearah sosok bermata merah yang tak ia ketahui sama sekali.

'Kiba! Siapapun tolong!' batinnya menjerit meminta pertolongan.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu acara kita saat ini, jadi bersikap baiklah~" dengan datar ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut membuat Naruto semakin cemas dan takut. Ia ingin memberontak namun tenaga yang ia punya jauh dari sosok yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"It's Show Time, sayang~" nada sing a song itu mengakhiri percakapan singkat diantara dua mahkluk yang berdekatan dengan sangat intim itu.

SLURRPP

Jilatan di lehernya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, rasa takutnya semakin membuncah, keringat perlahan mengalir di pelipisnya hingga mendarat mulus di ceruk lehernya. Tangan tannya masih sibuk menjauhkan tangan pucat milik sosok itu yang kini sudah sampai di bagian 'sangat privat' miliknya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnyapun memburu, rasa dingin yang lebih dingin menyentuh lehernya. Ia menutup mata takut.

Sosok itu menempelkan taringnya di atas permukaan kulit berwarna tan milik Naruto. Ia menggesekkan taring tajam miliknya pelan diatas permukaan kulit itu.

Sebelah tangan pucat milik sosok itu menekan kepala pirang milik Naruto itu kesamping, semakin memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang sangat menggoda itu. Dan sebelah tangannya masih setia dengan tubuh bagian bawah milik Naruto.

PLUP

Taring itu tertancap dengan manis di perpotongan leher tan milik Naruto, memberikan rasa sakit yang menyengat di areal tersebut. Naruto hanya meringis akibat perbuatan sosok itu.

GLUK

GLUK

GLUK

Hanya suara 3 tegukan itu yang kini terdengar di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Naruto hanya menatap nanar langit-langit diatasnya, air mata miliknya kini jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir melewati pipi chubbynya, tubuhnya melemas seketika—tak ada lagi perlawanan darinya.

Setelah tiga tegukan itu berakhir, sosok bermata merah tersebut perlahan menarik taringnya dari dalam leher Naruto, menyisakan sedikit darah segar disana yang perlahan menetes dan jatuh diatas lubang bekas gigitan miliknya, ia jilat darah segar yang sedikit tertempel disisi bibirnya, sebelah tangannya sudah ia lepaskan dari bagian bawah Naruto.

"Hiks… hiks…" masih dengan memejamkan matanya serta tubuh lemasnya, ia menangis.

Sosok itu meraba bekas gigitan miliknya, menciumnya lembut. Naruto yang masih menangis semakin mengencangkan isakannya.

Perlahan ia menarik kepala pirang itu menghadap kearahnya, diusapnya bibir cherry yang terlihat sedikit membengkak itu dengan lembut, kemudian sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat tepat diatas bibir cherry itu sontak membuat si pirang terdiam sesaat.

"Setiap tengah malam aku akan selalu mengunjungimu," ia berucap sambil menatap intens kearah Naruto. Ia kecup lagi bibir cherry itu.

Semakin lama semakin keras, dari kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan.

"Ngggghhhh~" tubuh lemasnya masih tak bergerak menerima ciuman panas dari sosok tersebut.

"Mmmmmngghhh…" nafasnya semakin menipis, ia benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen saat ini, tapi nampaknya sosok tak dikenal itu belum ingin melepaskan lumatan-lumatan yang ia lancarkan di bibir itu, malah semakin menambah ganas lumatannya.

Wajah Naruto yang kini berubah semakin merah karena hampir kehabisan nafas, walaupun begitu tak jua ada tanda-tanda pagutan bibir itu akan diselesaikan oleh sosok—tak dikenal— tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah pagutan itu berakhir, terlihat benang-benang saliva menggantung diantara kedua bibir berbeda kepemilikan tersebut.

"Hhaa… haaa.. hhh… ngg.. haaa..hhaaa.." dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya memasukkan seluruh oksigen itu kedalam paru-paru miliknya. Belum sempat ia bernafas lega, ia merasakan tangan putih pucat itu mulai menggerayangi dadanya, menggapai-gapai nipple berwarna buah persik miliknya. Perasaan takut yang masih bersarang di tubuhnya kini bereaksi lagi terhadap sentuhan seduktif milik sosok tak dikenal itu.

"Naruto? Kau dimana?" sebuah suara khas sahabatnya membuat pergerakan sosok tak dikenal itu berhenti. Dan ketika Naruto hendak memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang sosok itu sudah tak berada disana. Tubuhnya yang memang masih terasa lemas terjatuh ke bathtub—yang kini berisiair yang telah mendingin.

* * *

"Hoi, Naru!" ujarku memanggil sahabatku—Naruto, tapi tak ada juga jawaban darinya.

'Apa dia keluar ya?' pikirku, kugaruk bagian tengkukku yang gatal.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Hmm.. jadi mari kita TIDURR YEIYY~'' aku langsung melompat keatas ranjang empukku. Menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal, menghirup aroma khas dari bantal yang kupeluk saat ini.

PLEK

Kubalikkan tubuhku—telentang, menatap langit-langit kamar yang cukup tinggi—yah walaupun atap rumahku didesa tak setinggi ini sih.

'Tapi, kenapa pintunya dibiarkan setengah terbuka ya?' masih mencerna keadaan yang kudapat ketika aku memasuki kamar kami—terasa cukup aneh.

"Haa, rasanya aku ingin mandi sekarang," langsung kubangkitkan tubuhku dari posisi tidurku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju almari di sebelah ranjangku, kuambil sehelai piyama serta handuk bersih yang akan kugunakan untuk mandi, barulah aku beranjak menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"ASTAGA! NARUTO!" pekikku kaget, kujatuhkan semua barang yang kubawa ke kamar mandi, segera ku hampiri tubuh sahabatku yang setengahnya masih berada di bathtub namun kepalanya terkulai lemas dipinggir bathtub.

"HOI! NARUTO! BANGUN! HOI!" seruku panic melihat keadaannya saat ini, terlebih tak ada respon yang ia berikan padaku ketika kutampar pipinya cukup keras.

"Dasar, anak ini kenapa sih?! bisa-bisanya pingsan di dalam kamar mandi, ck!" kuangkat tubuh yang tan miliknya—setelah melilitkan sebuah handuk di tubuhnya—kupapah ia menuju kearah ranjang miliknya.

BRUKK

Tubuh tan miliknya berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di atas ranjang empuk ini.

Kutempelkan sebelah tanganku di dahinya—mengecek suhu tubuhnya, untunglah tak begitu panas. Ku selimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang telah tersedia di ranjang ini.

'Untung saja aku menemukanmu, kalau tidak….' Batinku lega. Ku tarik selimut berwarna putih itu hingga ke lehernya.

"Hm? Apa ini?" sedikit aneh dengan sebuah tanda merah di leher miliknya. Dua buah tonjolan berwarna merah terdapat disana.

"Apa di gigit nyamuk?" pikirku menebak tanda itu—ukurannya cukup kecil namun jika diraba akan terasa ada dua buah tonjolan disana, dan lagi di sekitar tanda tersebut dihiasi juga warna memar kebiru-biruan samar.

"Ah, besok sajalah ku tanya, sebaiknya sekarang aku mandi~" setelah menyelimuti dan memastikan keadaannya akupun menuju kamar mandi—melanjutkan acara mandiku yang belum sempat kumulai sama sekali.

"La~ la~ la~ laa~" senandungku riang hingga terdengar samar ketika ku tutup pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

"Nggg~" sosok pirang yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang itu melenguh pelan—masih dengan mata terpejam. Raut wajahnya nampak ketakutan, kedua alisnya hampir menyatu, keringat mengalir dipelipisnya, serta air mata yang juga mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya.

SHIUUUSSS~~

Suara angin yang melewati jendela yang kini terbuka dengan lebar.

Menampakkan sesosok mahkluk yang tengah berjongkok di sana sambil menatap kearah sosok pirang yang masih memejamkan matanya diatas ranjang.

GREKKK

GRITTTT~

Suara pergerakan engsel jendela serta suara tekanan kuat disisi jendela yang di timbulkan oleh sosok tersebut.

Ia melompat setelah dirasa puas melihat sosok pirang yang sudah ia tandai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bersamaan dengan itu angin kencang bersembus semakin keras hingga menjatuhkan sebuah vas bunga yang pada awalnya terposisikan dengan cantik diatas meja, kini berserakan di lantai dalam kegelapan yang hanya dihiasi sinar temaran lampu yang berada diluar sana.

Sebelum pergi sosok tersebut memberikan seringai senang miliknya kepada sosok pirang—yang untungnya masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

.

"Tanda ketiga kau akan jadi milikku sepenuhnya, Naruto."

**::Tsuzuku::**

**Holla ketemu lagi dengan ku-chan disini hohoho~**

**Maaf remake yang kelima ini baru ku update minna~ ku harapkan semoga minna bisa menikmati sajian ini—jangan sampai enek ya~ hehe**

**Yaps ku mau balas review dulu lah:**

**Dark : hehe makasi ya udah review dark-san~ ini udah update kok, maaf lama ya~**

MoodMaker : hehe makasi ya udah review moodmaker-san~ hmm, maaf mungkin chap ini masih pendek, ide lagi buntu nih hehehe~ sasuke itu vampire kok.. hohoho ^^

Sawada hiigura : salam kenal juga hii-chan~ makasi udah review ya~ ada lhoo tapi karena ku-nya suka yang Sasunaru, ya pair itu mendominasi lah~ hehehe yaps benar sekali sasuke itu vampire kok~

hanazawa kay : hoho` makasi ya udah review kira-san~ tapi ga semua kok Uchiha jadi vampire hanya gol tertentu aja hehe~ owh ntu si sasu mah vampire baru gede makanya labil gitu xexexe *dirajam Sasuke

nasusay : makasi ya udah review nasusay-san~ ini udah update tapi maaf nih lama hehe~ yaps suke itu vampire kok~

Guest: maksih ya udah review guest-san~ ini udah dilanjutin kok hehehe~

knightry rosewel : makasih ya udah review rosewel-san~ Cuma jadi vampire kok hohoh~ ini udah update tapi maaf nih lama ya..

onyx shappireSEA: Gyyaaa~ jangan jambak rambut onyx-san~ hehee ini udah update kok tapi maaf lama ya, makasi juga udah review lho hehe, maaf juga kurang panjang xexexe

.Micha007 : hehee jawaban commentnya~

1. makasi udah dibilang bagus hehe~

2. ini udah update tapi maaf lama ya misa-kun~ n thanks for reviewnya hohoho

sheren : hehee ya ga apa apa sheren-san~ makasi juga udah review ya~ silakan dinikmati~ hohoho.

devilojoshi: yaps hehhee~ wah itu rahasia loshi-san~ nanti di jabarin kok di chap selanjut, selanjut, selanjutnya~ hehe makasi ya… ini udah lanjut kok hehehe silakan dinikmati ya~^^

**Thanks berat buat yang mem-foll dan/atau mem-fav fic ini yang tak bisa ku sebutkan satu-satu~ terimakasih ya minnasama~**

**akhir kata **

**Jaa, nee…**


End file.
